The present invention relates to a bird feeder, and, more particularly, to a bird feeder having a design which facilitates refilling thereof.
Bird feeding is a popular hobby, enjoyed by millions of people worldwide. However, a major drawback has been that many of the feeders currently available are difficult to fill. Consequently, bird hobbyists often seek to purchase larger capacity feeders, so refilling is required with less frequency. However, because of such larger capacity, the weight of the feeder is concomitantly increased, and individual refilling operations are made more difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a bird feeder which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bird feeder which allows expedient and facilitated refilling thereof, in a form which can be produced simply and economically and combines previously separate elements of bird feeder and bird feeder scoop into a single unit.